We Can Dance
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Tinkerbell wants Regina to dance with her... but Regina is not too fond of the music choice. So Tinkerbell changes Regina's mind.


Fairy Queen #11 We Can Dance; Excellence

Regina wrinkled her nose as she pulled up in her driveway to hear music pounding from within her home. _What the hell is going on in there?_

She quickly slipped from her car and stalked her way up the walkway to the door, which she promptly unlocked and grimaced as she opened. The music blaring from the living room was abhorrently loud.

Removing her coat, she hung it up in the hallway closet, after she placed her purse on the anteroom table. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the foyer and turned into the living room, to find her fiancé twirling around the room in a pair of tight booty shorts, and firm fitting green tank top. Her eyes widened as she sputtered at the sight, "Tinkerbell?"

The woman in question quickly snapped around as a gasp escaped her lips. She floundered a second before a bright smile lightened up her face, "Regina! You're home earlier!" She exclaimed as she lowered the volume of the obnoxious music exponentially.

"Good God, thank you for turning it down. What's going on?"

Tink chuckled, "Please, this is nothing compared to the Rabbit Hole. I'm having some fun, Regina. It's called dancing."

"Dancing?" Regina scoffed, "That is not dancing! That is nothing more than pretending to be electrocuted! And as one who has experienced it, it is not enjoyable."

Tink put the stereo remote down on the coffee table before stepping to Regina and planting a kiss to her lips, "This may not be the ballroom dancing you are familiar with, but it's still dancing, Regina. There's twerking, shuffling, break-dancing, hip-hop. It's all dance, just different types. Like there is a difference between a waltz and the tango, or salsa."

"From the display I just witnessed, dear, I do not see how this… dance… is anything but distasteful and repulsive. Though, I do admire how magnificent you look, I do not see how dancing as you just were can be anything enjoyable."

A sly smirk spread across her fiancé's face as Tink wound her arms around Regina's waist, "Oh? Well then, would you allow me to show you just how enjoyable it can be?" Tinkerbell gave her a passionate kiss that was much too short for Regina's liking, "If you don't then change your mind, I will turn it off."

Regina nodded, "Very well, but I expect absolutely no complaints when you have to turn that rubbish off."

Stepping away, with her hands up in mock surrender, Tink nodded as she rolled her eyes and backed up to where she'd left the remote, "All right, all right. You won't hear a peep out of me if you request to have it turned off."

"Good," Regina said as she cringed when the sound built into a powerful, head pounding noise.

Tinkerbell smiled before returning to her side and pressing their bodies close together, "Dance with me, Regina," she whispered before turning abruptly and bending at the waist, dropping low and giving three sharp rocks of her body.

Regina gasped at the coiling in her stomach when Tink's back pleasurably connected with her front, and swallowed at the sudden rushing arousal her body experience. _Oh…._

Tink lifted her torso back up, grabbed Regina's hand and spun back to face her, pressing one leg neatly between Regina's and shimmying their fronts together in a delicious rhythm that somehow fit the beat of the noise playing. _Oh…._ Regina held back a groan as Tinkerbell lifted her leg just enough to graze against her sex, before dropping her foot back to the floor and removing the contact

Shifting, so their fronts were firmly flushed against each other, Tink arched her back just slightly, and began to sway back and forth, creating a moan worthy friction at their hips.

Regina let out a heady sigh before leaning forward and capturing Tink's lips with her own, pressing harder against the hips grinding against her own. Her fiancé pulled away from the kiss and let out a smoky laugh, "Would you like me to turn it off, Regina?" She made motion to remove her body from Regina's, but Regina quickly latched her hands onto Tink's hips.

"Absolutely not. So help me, if you stop, I will punish you severely," she growled, which only made Tinkerbell smirk.

"Oh? Do you find this type of dancing to be enjoyable?"

Regina gasped as Tinkerbell slipped a hand down to begin massaging at her core through her slacks, "Very," she said through gritted teeth.

Tinkerbell smiled, "I'm glad, because I don't know what I would do if you disliked it."

Regina laughed breathily as Tinkerbell continued her slow ministrations, "Oh, probably the same thing you're doing now, just without that racket still on."

Tinkerbell grinned slyly as she slipped down Regina's body, pulling the black slacks with her as she went.


End file.
